


Where's Canada?

by NomMunch0



Series: Hanging Out with Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, England's bad cooking, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Ghost communicating with Canada, Ghost monster, Invisible Canada, Ouija Board, Sassy Reader, Summoning Canada, The feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomMunch0/pseuds/NomMunch0
Summary: America and England received a text to meet Canada. They are trying to find Canada but they can't find him anywhere. You get to his place too and try to help them find him.The reader is depicted as a female in this story and tends to have a bossy attitude at times.
Series: Hanging Out with Hetalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931272
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Canada! Mah man!" America forcibly slams the front door that leads to Canada's place, open. England and America head inside. America's smile never left his face as England continues to be visibly grumpy.

England double checks his phone to see if Canada sent a text at all. America turns on the lights and they step around within Canada's home.

"Hmm..." America glances at an old photo of England, Canada and himself gathered together holding champagne glasses at a celebration. They're smiling into the camera. Canada is in between the two that it looked like they acknowledged him for once. "Canada!" He calls out. "Yoohoo~! Where'd you go dawg?"

England texts Canada the same question then moves to melt his muscles onto the couch. His muscles were aching from working on paperwork all day. Being stiff in his seat just to write all the time, his body hunched over his desk causing his back and neck pain. It felt good to just sit and relax in the couch's clothed cushions and heaps of soft pillows. His gaze lazily settles on the windows. Outside, the sun was barely in sight aside from the bits of light from the horizon.

America is upstairs and sees from the dark hallway that one of the lights in a room are on. He approaches the room.

"CANADA!" He cheerfully broke the hinges off the door with a kick, without a shred of decency. The tilted door thumps itself onto the polished, wooden floor. His joy falters when he notices no one is in the room. "Uh... Bro? You around?" He's getting impatient and unsure of himself. He pokes around the bedroom for any hints of Canada's being.

America turns on the light of the bathroom (in the bedroom) but there's nothing special. He opens the closet.

"Dude..." He's met with one side full of uniforms that range from centries ago up to the modern era, as well as soft yet warm sweaters or other clothing. Then there's the other side where it has quite a collection of skirts, dresses and outfits that ranged in warm colours and leans on the feminine side. "You need to get that fetish or whatever it is, under control." He mumbles to himself as he slides the closet door shut.

England had been settled in and started wandering around with his socks still on. He's aware that Canada doesn't wear shoes indoors like himself. He respects Canada enough to remove his shoes by the door.

England starts observing the maple symbol that's everywhere. On the carpet, the various pillows, the coffee table and painted on the window frame. _He really enjoys his flag's symbol..._ England thought to himself.

America trods down the stairs. England looks over to him, expecting to see his favourite boys come down the stairs to charge after him with a hug like the good old days.

"Where's Canada?" He asks the sullen American.

"He's not around..."

"Beg your pardon?? I heard you call his name a moment ago!"

"Yeah, the light to his room was on but no one was in there..." He cups his palm over his lower jaw in thought as he massages his cheek. "It's weird how he isn't here..."

The British man pulls out his phone and checks his messages.

"He hasn't seen my message yet... And he _indeed_ told us to meet him here." He glances at the time. "It's the correct time too. 5 PM."

"Maybe he got the time wrong."

"You can't expect him to tell us to meet at 5 AM today. He'd message us for being late as well."

"Hm... Guess that makes sense..." America scours around the area once more, he needs to find Canada somehow.

England is opening doors on a whim to find Canada. He hears a small rumble. He listens carefully. It sounds like someone's stomach. It rumbles again. He looks to the living room containing the Canadian's large couch. England approaches the sound.

"Canada?" His uncertainty is evident in his tone. There is a groan under the couch. "No... Is that you?" He carefully takes a peek under the couch. He is met with a large, white bear. It's just Kumajirou. "What on earth are you doing down there?" The bear whines on his belly and flails his paws around.

"Get me out! I'm stuck!" Kumajirou squeaks. With that, England plants his hands under the couch and lifts it up. Kumajirou leaves the spot and sits on the carpet. He rubs his cheek with his paw. "Hmm... I'm hungry."

"I'll cook up something for you in a bit. Although, have you seen Canada?" Kumajirou looks up at England. He hums as he ponders.

"Hmm... Who's that?" The British blonde sighs in defeat and heads to the kitchen.

To his surprise, he didn't have to cook anything for Kumajirou. There's a cooler box in the cupboard above the sink with a post-it note labelled "Kuma-bear food", with additional scribbles of, "K-bear", "The Bear", "WHITE, HUNGRY FLUFF'S food".

He sets the box on the counter and takes a large fish out of the piles of ice, it could cover England's upper chest. Carefully, he lowers the cold catch to the bear that is grabbing England's waist. The polar bear chomps the fish at an alarming rate that England lets go and snaps his hand back. The bear that is taller than half of England's height, retreats to the living room and eats his food while sitting on the floor. The room temperature melts the thin, frozen water from the fish. The liquid from the fish starts dripping to the glazed floor.

America checked the entire house from the main floor, upstairs and the attic. Canada is nowhere to be found. It's strange that he's gone. He starts heading back to England because the longer he was alone, he got increasingly creeped out.

He finds Kumajirou sitting on the carpet, gnawing on the large fish. _His bear is here... Did he forget him or something?_

"Hey, when'd you get here?" Kumajirou made no reaction to his question.

"America, I found him under the couch." England returns to America holding a mug that belongs to Canada, filled with steaming hot tea. "I tried asking him where Canada is but he doesn't know who I'm talking about."

America hums in acknowledgement.

"So, do you think Canada just ditched?" America breaks the silence as they sip hot drinks on the couch covered in maple leaf symbols.

"He's not the sort to do that."

"Yeah? Why isn't he here then?" He retorts.

"I don't know!" England lashes out. America pouts and opens his phone for any sign at all. He texts Canada about his whereabouts.

In the long silence, Kumajirou rolls around on the ground. It was adorable to watch. Amidst the moment, America's phone pings. He sees the text is from Canada. He eagerly opens his phone.

"It's from Canada!!"

England leans over to see what he wrote.

" _I just got back._ "

"Finally!" America threw his phone down and dashes to the front door. He appears by the door entrance and held out his arms in the air for a hug. "CANADA!!!" A huge wave of disappointment washed over him as he realizes Canada is nowhere to be seen. "Canada?" He looks around.

England snoops on America's phone. America named Canada's contact to, "Maple Homie". The text really is from Canada but it doesn't make sense why they can't find him. He checks his own phone. Canada has seen his text but no response. He decides to text Canada.

America comes back to the couch and complains about how Canada isn't around.

They waited even longer but Canada hasn't shown up.

"Dude this sucks! Can we just invite (Y/N)? She can always spot Canada when we can't!"

"Suppose we could..." England presses his lips into a thin line. America eagerly brings out his phone to text (Y/N/).

" _(Y/N)!! EMERGENCY!!_ " America wrote. You receive the message as you were watching random videos online. Opening the text message, you wrote back as quickly as you could.

" _wjat haopened??_ " Correcting it as he's in the middle of his own text. " _**what happened?_ "

" _WE CANT FIND CANADA BRO!_ " At this, you felt a bit of pity. Canada was always ignored but now that he's on their mind, they can't find him? What if... What if he ran off from the frustration of not being seen?

" _Im on my way txt me where_ " You threw your blanket aside and went to get dress as America texts Canada's home location. When you were fully dressed, you sloppily, draped the blanket over your bed. Pacing out of the room with your phone in hand. You pick up a handbag that you know has your phone charger in it. You're on your way to your car now.

Pulling up in front of Canada's property, you squint your eyes to check if the address was correct. After confirming it, you turned off the car and texted America.

" _im here_ " You continued with, " _i cant park in the driveway! move ur damn car!_ " Canada's door opened wide, America's silhouette paused at the entrance, his face lit up from his phone. He hurries to his car and starts changing his improper parking to a more decent position. Once you parked into Canada's driveway to avoid a potential parking ticket, with all the signs around, saying parking here (where the sign rests) is prohibited.

You slung your handbag over your shoulder then exit your car. Your being is met with the American's inescapable bear hug. It partly crushed you, you hesitantly hugged back. Avoiding hugs is a habit you picked up when you noticed France is... someone who tries to take advantage of it. Hugging America is fine since he is more focused on the bigger picture instead of you.

"I'm so glad you're here!" America blurts out happily. He releases you and guides you to the house by placing his gloved hand behind the shoulder further away from him.

"(Y/N)! Nice to see you once again!" England is standing in the hall of the entrance with a soft smile on his expression. His arms extended for a hug. You hesitantly hug him too since it didn't seem like France was around. The British man wraps his arms around your torso and briefly squeezes the hug before dropping his arms. His smile looked the same yet seemed more genuine somehow.

You continue into Canada's large house, it's the first time you've ever been here. It's so cozy. Polished, brass coloured wood all around, a waft of maple emitted in the air. He even has a fireplace in front of the couch. The walls have a reasonable amount of photos, the first one that catches your eye is the image that America looked over earlier.

"Ah- That's when we were at Britain's place." America walked up to you when he noticed you were staring at the photo for a while. England avoids the topic by approaching the polar bear that's trying to grab the mugs placed on the coffee table. You gaze to America for him to continue. When he does, you observe the photo once more. "Ya see, this was centries after our Cana-man and I gained our independence from the clingy dudes." England scoffs in the background. "Oh, I didn't even realize France was in the picture." He points at France hiding mostly behind Canada and leans closer to America than England. "Ugh- no wonder he was able to shove chocolate in my pocket..."

The photo was in a sense, mesmerizing. The concept of Canada being recognized by his family (if they were related) is so foreign to you and no doubt for Canada as well. America waited in silence for a few seconds. He drags you back to reality by clamping his hand over your shoulder.

"Hey- We have to find Canada." You jerk your head to him, realizing you forgot the task at hand.

"Right." You nod and pondered a bit. "What happened?"

"He claims to be around here," England responds from across the room, seated in the middle of the couch. Arms crossed over his punk-styled outfit. "we've yet to find him." Shivers crawled on the higher part of your back, it felt uncomfortable that you start to pace to England. You stop at the sight of the polar bear rolling around with boredom, he is now in your way.

"Have you met his bear?" America asks cheerfully. He crouches to Kumajirou and pats his head softly. Kumajirou's confused state shifts to enjoyment once the pats commenced.

"I've seen Canada hugging it but I thought it was just a plush."

"Here." America gesture you to come over, which you oblige. "Go ahead." He removes his own hand from Kumajirou's head, looking at you expectantly. You hesitantly reach out, wondering if the bear is safe at all. Contemplating if the bear would be suddenly angry since polar bears are bears, bears are dangerous. Your hand brush over the soft, white fur. You were more surprised that the bear responds with content.

Once you finished patting the bear, you sat near England on the couch, keeping a respectable distance.

"So," You start summarizing his words, "France is busy so he couldn't make it today." _THANK GOD!_ You thought to yourself. France isn't the best person to be around, he's nice and all but looking beyond that, he tends to throw people under the bus to save himself, takes credit for things that don't fully belong to him and he deems himself better than everyone else even when he's wrong about that. On the bright side, he's _mostly_ harmless. Yet, when it comes down to certain circumstances, he tends to be caring with other people other than himself. "You and America came here to hang out. Canada said he just got here."

"His room light was on too." America interrupts. You nod to him before continuing.

"When you guys try finding him, he isn't around. That was it?" They both nod. "And you want me to find Canada? With my own eyes or something?"

"That's correct." England says without a doubt.

"But-" Your protest causes questions on their expressions. "Britain," He perks up to his name. "You can see ghosts, supernatural beings and invisible creatures. Yet, you can't see Canada." England's nose twitched.

"I understand how peculiar that is," He begins, "and it's something I cannot explain."

"Cool," America cuts in. "please help us, (Y/N)!" Looking at America, he puts up his best puppy face.

"Yeah, I wanted to find Canada anyway."

"YES!" America pumps his fist in the air with victory as if he achieved something.

The first course of action you started with is texting Canada.

" _Canada, where are you?_ " You wrote. A faint _ding!_ is heard upstairs. America hurries to the sound. The bubble with three dots displays itself on your screen.

"Oh, he's texting back." You say. England leans closer to watch. The typing bubble disappears, you're both left with no response other than "read". America hurries downstairs holding a smartphone in the air with a red phone case that has a white maple leaf over the middle of it.

"I found his phone!" America shouts with accomplishment. 

"Did you see Canada??" You ask.

"Hm? No, it was just sitting on the nightstand in his room."

"You fool!" The British blonde scolds America. "Canada was in the middle of texting!"

"Oh really?" America mumbles as he looks at the phone screen.

"What does it say?" England asks eagerly.

"Uh..." America is touching the screen of the smartphone. "I can't open it..." England facepalms. You shared a sense of disappointment but it shouldn't be new by now.

The second method you could think off the top of your head is searching the house.

You and America walked together as England lazed on the couch from his aching muscles and his lack of knowledge of the house layout. Kumajirou crawls up to England and pats a strong paw on his thigh.

"Pick me up!" Kumajirou demands.

"Oh alright." He replies with a sigh. He lifts Kumajirou from under the arms. "Bloody hell-" Merely trying to lift the polar bear already had him winded. "How does Canada do it...??" He braces himself and manages to pick up Kumajirou and sets him on the couch. "You're a heavy bugger." He mumbles to the bear as he sinks himself into the couch. Kumajirou doesn't pay attention to him as he brushes his own face with his fuzzy arm. When England happens to not be looking, Kumajirou plops his upper body over England's lap. "Hey now!" The British man says in a startled voice. Kumajirou is already fast asleep on him. The man pats Kumajirou's soft fur and decides to let this slide.

"So-" America randomly says when you check some storage room. "How've you been~?" He continues in a sing-songy tone.

"Good."

"Like what?"

"Working as usual."

"What kind of work~?"

"Paperwork. For the next meeting?"

"How did that go?"

"Boring." You leave the dry conversation to focus on finding Canada. This was not the case for America as he hurries to your side.

"So how'd you gain your magic power to see Canada?"

"What?" You look at America blankly.

"Y'know~! He's always invisible but you can see him!" You shrug and focus on the task at hand. This doesn't work since America always has something to talk your ear off.

Returning to the main floor, you both find England focused on the heavy bear.

"What now?" America asks.

"We didn't check every place..." You head to the one door that hadn't been open.

"Hm? What do you- OH! That's the basement!!" He grabs your arm with fear written all over his face. You paid attention to him.

"What about it?"

"Dude." He displays disbelief in his facial features. "You do _know_ that all movies with basements are _NEVER_ a good sign right??!!!"

"Just scary movies."

"Yeah! They- Hey! Come back!" You open the door, flip the switch and head down. America's whimpers are loud enough for you to hear even at the bottom of the stairs. His shaky voice musters, "Any ghosts??".

"Nah." With that, America zooms down the stairs and wraps his arms around you. You tried to push him away but he persistently clings onto you. "Why-"

"BECAUSE A HERO WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE IN BASEMENTS!!!" He quickly responds with pure fear in his entire being. You attempt to move but his death hug restricts any movement at all.

"Lemme _move_ or something?!" He slightly flinches from your harsh tone, after a moment passes he loosens his death grip. You walk to explore the basement. Apparently, it was too sudden because he grabs the hem of your upper clothing. You look over to him acting completely ashamed, looking away from you but clings to your jacket. It's strangely cute to see this guy act like a little kid. However, it was uncomfortable to move around with him holding your jacket. So you grabbed his hand and guided him through the basement. The room contained plenty of hockey equipment, dusty firearms, boxes of warm clothes and tons of maple syrup bottles that took up half the room.

You both return to the main floor.

"See? It wasn't so bad." You said softly to America while leading him out. He nods feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. The smell of something burning reached your nose. America smelled it too and took off to the kitchen.

"BRITAIN!" He turns around with a spatula in hand.

"Oh? Back already?" He smiles at the American. The fire alarm goes off. "Oh dear..." He mumbles. America shoves the British man aside to turn off the stove and take the pan off the stove. "Well, excuse you." He scowls.

"Britain, didn't Canada say not to cook in his house?" The American rubs his own face with irritation.

"It's already time for supper, it's Canada's fault for not showing up."

"You don't know that!!" America snaps at England. "Ugh." He tosses the pan aside onto the counter before retreating to the living room.

You could smell the burning food. Staring at the pan, it was roast beef. The only issue is that the beef looks golden rather than burnt. The fire alarm stops beeping. _Why does it smell burning, but it's not burnt...? Where is it from?_ You thought.

"Britain?"

"Hm?"

"Is something burning?"

"No?" He figures out what you mean, then his eyes widen as he opens the oven. "BOLLOCKS!" You grab a towel and quickly fold it, there was no time to grab another. You push aside Britain and grabbed one ledge of the pot with the towel and the other with your hand. The heat shot pain through your fingers and up your hand. You quickly slam it onto the counter and flail your hand that's in pain.

"What happened?" America pops in the kitchen. "HEY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT FIRE!!"

Your burnt hand clutches a pack of ice wrapped in a towel. Your other hand, that is your less dominant hand, is clumsily stabbing the fork into the food. You three ended up eating England's food that wasn't burnt. It's surprisingly good but it doesn't feel right to praise him after he nearly burned the kitchen down. No one spoke, just eating. You look over to the empty seats of the table. _It'd be nice if Canada was here._

"Britain," You look to him, he looks up from his food. His wrists placed at the edge of the table, his arms almost hidden.

"America, have some manners!" He barks at him. America's head is propped up with his hand, he's leaning on that arm while chewing.

"Wha?" His filled mouth produced that sound.

"Elbows down." America rolls his eyes and obliges.

"Sorry dear." England looks to you. "Please continue." He ends with a smile that didn't seem endearing at all.

"Uh," You thought about what you wanted to say, it took a moment before you remembered. "shouldn't you have put down a plate of food for Canada too?"

"Pardon? He's not here is he?" England is completely focused on you. Meanwhile, America pressed his wrist to his lips to suppress his laughter.

"Well, you said he's here. So we probably just can't see him. Doesn't mean he's locked out of his own house." Took a bit of time for the logic of Canada being invisible in the home, to register.

"Ah. Fair point." He rises from his seat and heads to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, America leans closer to you from across the table.

"Pfft- You think Canada would actually eat it??" His eyes squinting from his smile. He starts shaking with contained laughter.

"Even if he doesn't, you guys should at least consider his presence." You raised an eyebrow at him. America leans even closer to make sure he isn't heard by the British man.

"Dude, you're totally going to torture Canada with Britain's cooking when we do see him."

"America! Manners." England returns with a plate of food. America leans back into his chair and eagerly stuffs more food into his face. After England sets down the plate, America gets up and goes to scavenge whatever console games he could find. There's already television sounds with the console starting up. England's eyebrows are knitting together as he stares at the food he's eating.

_His eyebrows would knit a scarf..._ You thought as you stared at his expression. You huffed through your nose, it was a funny thought but you focused on your food.

"Excuse me." You got up and went to put away your plate and utensils. When you got back, Canada's plate was empty. "Hey, America?"

"Hm?"

"Did you eat any more of his cooking?"

"What? No way!" He gets internally offended that you thought he _enjoyed_ whatever England cooked. "I was playing the whole time!" He nods to the television screen.

"Oh." You look to Canada's plate. "Well, his plate is empty."

"NO WAY!" America scrambles to his feet to look over. England looks behind himself to see what America is focused on. When he sees the empty plate, he's astonished. "Dude! He _actually_ ate it!"

"What do you mean, 'actually'???!" The Brit snaps at him.

"That," You defend, "Canada is actually here. And actually ate it.". It felt uncomfortable to redirect the meaning that you were a bit uneasy. You hoped that England didn't catch on to what America meant. Luckily he didn't.


	2. My Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French language in this chapter is google translated because I (the author) have a vague understanding of French.
> 
> YOU ARE NOW WARNED.

I've dreaded over the perfect text to send America. When I looked at the time, it's already been half a day!

" _America_ " I decided that I should text him now! I know what I want to say. Even if it's not planned.

" _heya canadia_ " The sudden response sent my mind to overload. I took a deep breath. _He's family. Nothing to worry about. He'll understand._ I carefully wrote my next text.

" _I heard you have a day off tomorrow. Would you like to come over?_ " Staring at the indication that America is present in the moment, my heart's beating heavily. _What if he said no?_ I wondered. _I could postpone this another time._ America's text shows up.

" _Sure thing!_ " I can feel all the fibres of my muscles release tension. " _ima bring Iggy to. kay?_ "

_He's going to bring Britain?_ I contemplated the idea, I didn't even realize till the last second that I was smiling from the thought.

" _Go ahead_ " Before I sent the message, I eagerly edited the text. "- _man!_ " I clicked the send button. Once it dawned on me what I just wrote, I start cringing and wondering if America felt embarrassed that I just wrote "Go ahead man" as if I were copying him. 

_How do I delete-_ America's text broke me out of my embarrassment.

" _sweet! cya then_ " That was the end of the conversation. I sigh with content. _America and Iggy is going to meet me here._ Smiling, I was overjoyed at the thought, I eagerly scroll through my contacts.

**[Original Text Messages - skip for the translation]**

" _France?_ "

" _Canada! Ça va??_ "

" _Oui, c'est bon!!_ "

" _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_ "

" _Bén, je me demandais si tu voulais venir demain._ "

" _Tu sais que j'aimerais!!_

 _mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec une charmante dame!_ "

" _C'est vrai??_

 _C'est bon! Je vous invite une autre fois!_ "

" _Tu es plus jolie qu'une fleur!!_

 _Je ne le manquerai pas la prochaine fois!_ "

" _Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous!_ "

**[Translated Text Messages]**

" _France?_ "

" _Canada! You good?_ "

" _Yeah, it's all good!_ "

" _Something wrong?_ "

" _Well, I wanted to ask if you want to come over tomorrow._ "

" _You know I'd love to!!_

 _but I have a meeting(/date) with a lovely lady!_ "

" _You do??_

 _It's fine! I'll invite you another time!_ "

" _You're nicer than a flower!!_

 _I won't miss it next time!_ "

" _Good luck with your date(/meeting)!_ "

When I think about it, I was a bit too sudden. That's my fault. There's always a next time I guess. Hopefully, America and Britain could notice me without France around.

As I was pouring hot gravy over fries and cheese curds, my phone rung. I set the pan down then hurried to my phone resting on the coffee table. Kumajenura's reaching out to me as I accept the call.

"Hello?" You chime on the phone.

"Hey! I'm hungry!!" Kumayaja pats his paws at my hip, begging for attention. I pat his head gently.

"In a bit." I whisper.

"Canada, America just texted me."

"Mhm?"

"He didn't say what time to come over."

"Oh! Sorry aboot that, it slipped my mind! I was too caught up..." My sentence drifted away before I realized it. I head to the kitchen.

"Pardon? What happened?"

"No, I was just too excited to ask France."

"Ugh, the frog is coming too?" His disdain to France kind of breaks my heart, but I guess he won't understand how I feel about it.

"He was too busy." After a hum, I continued, "How does 5 PM sound? I'd gladly cook up some dinner for you two!"

"Splendid choice." England calmly addresses.

We hung up and I went to clean the gravy covered pan.

"Hungryyyyyyyy!" Kumekako's big paws hit my side, it didn't hurt at all, it felt like a child was trying to hit my side.

"Okay, I'm on it." A chuckle escapes me while I grab the cooler from the cupboard. I took the fish that barely fit in the top of the cooler, it was cold and smelly but in good condition. I offer it to Kumajano. He eagerly chomps down on the perfect snack. I pat his head briefly before cleaning the pan. Once I completed that task, I went to the living room to eat my poutine. "Kumaherro! Please don't go near the couch!" The polar bear pads over to me who's standing on the other side of the coffee table. "Thank you." I sat down at my dining table and ate my food.

I slouched on my couch watching a few funny late-night shows. Kuma-... The big bear of white fluff crawls up to me. I look over to the expectant bear.

"Yes, Kuma-something?" He raises his paws high in the air barely above his own head.

"Pick me up!!" He yells. With a smile, I hugged him and set him on my lap. I secured my arms around his torso as we watch tv. He leans against my chest, no doubt asleep.

The next day, it's 5 PM. I'm honestly not as stoked as I would've been if France was going to come over. I guess it'll be fine. America and I are on more than good terms, we share plenty of things together. With Britain, we don't share as much but we agreed that if either of us is in danger, we'd help no matter what. Even without the promise, I'd save him in a heartbeat. I wonder if he'd do the same...

 _They didn't show up..._ I looked out the window to check if they were here or not, there was nothing to see. _I guess they forgot about coming here then._ I switch off the lights then head up to my room to sulk. I set my phone on the nightstand and went to my bathroom.

I was in the middle of a relaxing bath when I heard loud thuds downstairs. It freaked me out, I got up quickly, slipped on the ceramic of the bathroom and hit my head.

"Canada! Mah man!" America yells. I hastily put on my clothes. The mental pressure was making me trip over my pants and fall once again. "Canada! Yoohoo~! Where'd you go dawg?"

_I'm trying my best! Hold on!!_ I shouted in my head. I finally got my clothes in order. I dried my hair with a towel. I opened my bathroom door and turned off the light. I only had one step in my room, but the door to exit my room flung out of place and flopped onto the ground.

"CANADA!"

"AH!" I accidentally let out a squeak at the same time as the commotion. "Oh, America! Glad you're here! Even if you broke my door..." It was refreshing to see him remembering to visit.

"Uh... Bro? You around?" America looks around with his happiness wiped off his face. _Aw... He can't see me...?_ I thought. My shoulders slumped forward. _Just as I suspected without France._ I force myself to confront him even if he can't see me. He's opening some of my drawers, checking under my bed and looked into the bathroom. _I'm glad to see he's trying..._

"A-America... I'm right here." I tap on his shoulder as politely as I could. _He didn't even notice me..._ Then America opens my closet. "Wait! Don't open that!"

"Dude..." He's looking at my preference of clothing and I can already feel the heat reaching my cheeks and flushing my face. I press my cool hands to my face, attempting to reduce the temperature. "You need to get that fetish or whatever it is, under control." He mumbles to himself as he slides the closet door shut.

"Noooooo...." I whined at his comment, "I like what I like okay?? And skirts just happen to be one of them!" I lower my hands to see America already leaving. I hurry over to him. "America? I'm right here?" I wave my hand in front of his face but he doesn't even notice!

We got to the main floor.

"Where's Canada?" I gasp when I see England.

"Iggy! You came too!" I hurry over to him with a smile taking over my face. My arms are extended to him.

"He's not around..." I snap my head around to America.

"I'm right here!" Then I face England. "Britain- You can see me right?" His expression is pure confusion.

"Beg your pardon?? I heard you call his name a moment ago!" He responds to America. He never responded to me... My heart skipped a beat, it felt like it got heavier and wants to fall to the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, the light to his room was on but no one was in there..." America cups his palm over his lower jaw in thought as he massages his cheek. "It's weird how he isn't here..."

"I'm right here..." I can feel the discouragement charged into my tone.

England pulls out his phone and checks his messages.

"He hasn't seen my message yet... And he _indeed_ told us to meet him here." He glances at the time. "It's the correct time too. 5 PM."

"What? But you were late-..." I stammer, looking at the time on England's phone. They _were_ on time but according to my phone, they were an hour and a half late...

"Maybe he got the time wrong."

"Yeah... I did..." I mumble.

"You can't expect him to tell us to meet at 5 AM today. He'd message us for being late as well." I bury my face in my palm. _I could've texted..._ With a long sigh, I accepted the situation.

"Hm... Guess that makes sense..." _It does, but I'm an idiot._ I thought.

America leaves the living room. England randomly started to open doors to my house. I shook my head and followed America. He was often more adventurous than England, best to make sure he's alright.

"America~" I tried to grab America's attention as best as I could. "Amurica." His back is faced to me. "No? Your leader's words don't work either?" I poke America. He doesn't realize it. I increase the pressure each time. He still doesn't notice. I threw a softball at his hand but it only hit the wall then bounce to the floor. America noticed that but he looks to the ceiling instead. "It didn't fall from the ceiling!!" I groan in frustration.

I follow him to the attic and started knocking on furniture near him, using my knuckles, through boredom.

"Americaaaa, I'm right here!" I knocked on the furniture in sync with each syllable I spoke. "America, America, America, I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here!!" Instead, he hurried away. I follow him once again. He looks up to me at the entrance of the attic. "America?! You can see me??" My eyes widen with hope, my heart reciprocating that feeling. Until he walks away. "America?" I hurry to his side. I wave my hand in front of America's face. "America?"

We got back to the main floor and there was Kumajekiori, eating his fish. _I forgot to give him his food- wait no, I planned to give it to him after my bath..._

"Hey, when'd you get here?" America asks. My head whipped towards his direction. _Oh, he's not talking to me._

"America, I found him under the couch." England returns, holding a mug that belongs to me. The mug is releasing steaming. _I thought I told him to never use my kitchen. I guess a drink is alright..._ I thought. "I tried asking him where Canada is but he doesn't know who I'm talking about."

"I'm right here..." I'm aware my voice has no spirit. America hums in acknowledgement.

We're all seated on my comfy couch. England is on the far left, America next to him and I'm sitting on the far end, in case he decides to kick up his legs onto me like that time we were on a couch at a lobby while waiting for our tickets to be called up so we could apply for something. America was heavy even if it were just his legs... I had to apply the week after that since my turn was skipped.

"So, do you think Canada just ditched?" America breaks the silence as they sip hot drinks on the couch.

"I'm right here..." I mumbled. Seems pointless to try anymore.

"He's not the sort to do that."

"Yeah? Why isn't he here then?" America retorts.

"I don't know!" England lashes out. America pouts and opens his phone. I gasp. _I'll just text them!_ I rose to my feet and pat down my pockets. _Where- Where did my phone go??_ I search in the kitchen. _I put my phone on this counter. I don't remember picking it up._ I scavenged the room for my phone. _Where??_ I pat my pockets again as if it would magically appear, but it never did. I ran to the living room. _Is it here??! Where is it? Not on the table, not the coffee table. Wait! Kuma-bear was under the couch!_ I drop to the floor and tried peering past England's and America's legs. _Is that it there?_ I reach over to what I assume is my phone, at that moment, America's foot kicked my face. I recoiled but I have it!! I look at the device in my hand.

It's the tv remote covered in oil. I check under the couch. _Surely, it was here... Where is it??_

It wasn't under the couch. _Why can't I remember??!_ I hurried upstairs to my room, checking in my nightstand, it's not there. Looking at my bed, it'd be here often when I got frustrated. Apparently, today's frustration didn't drop the phone here. I rush to the bathroom. _Maybe I left it in here?_ Nothing in here indicated a phone. I hurried to the attic where I was trying to bother America. _Maybe I used it here? Somehow?_ I hurry to the main floor. Where on earth did I put it??!!

I have no idea how long it's been. But this whole time. It was on my nightstand. Was it always there? I opened my phone and started texting America eagerly. This way, they could contact me!

" _I just got back._ " I wrote- _I wanted to write that I just got my phone again!!_ I start writing the sentence to explain the whole ordeal. In the middle of the text, America appears in my room.

"CANADA!!!"

"EEK!" I accidentally threw my phone in the air, it clatters over the nightstand. America lowers his arms as he looks around. His expression is painted with disappointment.

"Canada?" He looks around.

"America, I'm right here!" I tried to yell at him. America sighs in defeat and leaves the room. Since he won't see me, I'll have to text him. I look to the nightstand but it was suddenly gone. _Wasn't it just here??!!_ I look around, I checked under the stand but it didn't fall to the floor. _Maybe it bounced under the bed?_ I didn't see it under the bed. _Did America magically take it??!_ I hurry to America.

"Dude, Canada wasn't even in the room I was in." He sits on the couch.

For a long time, I tried looking for my phone once again.

"Dude this sucks! Can we just invite (Y/N)? She can always spot Canada when we can't!"

"What?? You guys already have her number?" I blurted, they didn't pay attention to me.

"Suppose we could..." England presses his lips into a thin line. America eagerly brings out his phone to text (Y/N/).

"I always thought it'd be weird to just ask for her number..." I mumble in thought. "Maybe I could, when she sees me." Newfound hope resurfaced at the thought of her coming in and setting things right!

After about half an hour, America's phone received a ping.

"OMIGOSH IT'S (Y/N)!!!!" America hurries to the entrance.

"America, slow down. You'll hurt yourself." England got up and stalked America. I smiled to myself.

"(Y/N)! Nice to see you once again!" England is standing in the hall of the entrance his arms extended for a hug. (Y/N) hugs England briefly.

"Huh." I muttered. _I never saw her hug anyone until now... Even in the meetings, she's so determined to avoid hugs or any physical contact._ She continues to enter the house. Her gaze focuses on a photo on the wall. "OH-." I go over to her but America beats me to it.

"Ah- That's when we were at Britain's place." England passes by me to the couch. "Ya see, this was centries after Cana-man and I gained our independence from the clingy dudes." I smiled at the memory. I'm glad America remembers. "Oh, I didn't even realize France was in the picture."

"He always was..." A scowl creeps onto my face.

"Ugh- no wonder he was able to shove chocolate in my pocket..." The sudden remark made me giggle out loud. I watched (Y/N) staring at the photograph, it kind of makes me happy that she, in a sense, was living in a moment captured from a photo. America placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Hey- We have to find Canada." She quickly looks at America.

"Right." She paused a bit, "What happened?". I went up to her.

"I'm right here, don't worry." Chuckling awkwardly.

"He claims to be around here, we've yet to find him." Says England. I lightly hug (Y/N) mostly on her upper body above her chest. It was a bit awkward but respectable. I lowered my arms and she heads to the couch. _Wait- can't she see me...?_ I'm dumbfounded... She stops in front of Kumabeka.

"Have you met his bear?" America asks cheerfully. He crouches to Kumajirou and pats his head softly. Kumajirou's confused state shifts to enjoyment once the pats commenced.

"I've seen Canada hugging it but I thought it was just a plush."

"You can't see me after all..." I mumble.

"Here." America gestures her over. She crouches with America. "Go ahead." He removes his own hand from my bear's head, looking at (Y/N) expectantly. She patted Kumakama with a smile.

_Maybe it's not so bad if she's around._ It's easier to think about it with her smiling. Even if no one can see me.

They all filled each other in on what happened. I listened in too, it's nice to know what they thought at what moment. They often keep it a secret from me since I'm too "innocent" to hear bad things. They keep thinking that I'm fragile but I've lasted this long so it should be fine.

"When you guys try finding him, he isn't around. That was it?" They both nod to (Y/N). "And you want me to find Canada? With my own eyes or something?"

"That's correct." England says without a doubt.

"But-" Her protest causes questions on their expressions. "Britain," He perks up to his name. "You can see ghosts, supernatural beings and invisible creatures. Yet, you can't see Canada." England's nose twitched. Another laugh escaped me, her witty comments were refreshing.

"I understand how peculiar that is," He begins, "and it's something I cannot explain."

I head upstairs.

"Cool," America cuts in. "please help us, (Y/N)!" Looking at America, he puts up his best puppy face.

"Yeah, I wanted to find Canada anyway." That statement was enough for me but I really needed the bathroom. I hurried to my room.

My phone pinged from a notification. I hurried to the sound and found it behind the nightstand, it was sandwiched between the furniture and wall. I leaned over to read the message.

" _Canada, where are you?_ " She wrote to me! I tried to text her as quickly as I could. Yet, the rapid footsteps near my door distracted me. When I looked over to see who it was my glasses fell off my face. I briefly placed the phone down to grab my glasses, once I reached over to my phone America took it away.

I slam my hands onto my face with frustration. _WHY DID AMERICA TAKE IT?_

The series of bad luck today is too strong for me to handle. I slump myself onto my bed.

"How did that go?" I hear America outside my room.

"Boring." (Y/N) says. I rose to my feet. I hopelessly follow them for any sliver chance that they'd acknowledge me at least.

"So how'd you gain your magic power to see Canada?"

"Pfft- what?" America is always so silly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" (Y/N) looks to America, her expression is unreadable. I hope she didn't get offended somehow.

"If I've been a burden to handle, I'm so sorry..." I mutter, feeling tears well up to my eyes.

"Y'know~!" America continues, "He's always invisible but you can see him!" My head hangs low, it didn't make it better than (Y/N) didn't say anything else. My mind felt muddled and America's chatter drowned out my mind. I zoned in and out as I followed the two.

We came back to the main floor and England had Kumaokari's head on his lap.

"What now?" America asks.

"We didn't check every place..." She went to the one door that hadn't been open.

"Hm? What do you- OH! That's the basement!!" He grabs her arm with fear written all over his face. She ignores him.

"What about it?" She added blankly.

"Dude." He displays disbelief in his facial features. "You do _know_ that all movies with basements are _NEVER_ a good sign right??!!!"

"Just scary movies."

"It's just from scary movies." I look to (Y/N), we said the same thing. Yet, she doesn't realize it.

They both went into the basement, I followed down with them. I need to make sure America doesn't do anything bad.

"BECAUSE A HERO WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE IN BASEMENTS!!!" America hollers as his arms are squeezing (Y/N).

"America, please let her go..." I said from the stairs.

"Lemme _move_ or something?!" She snaps at America. He cowers slowly but tugs her shirt. She ends up holding his hand and leading him through the room. It seems nice to have that type of guidance. If I was visible again, would she hold my hand too? I rubbed my hands as I thought about it. It seems like she's responsible enough to handle America. I returned upstairs to check on England.

England

is

cooking

in

my

kitchen

_ Why? _

"Britain, please! Stop it!" I plead to his deaf ears. He hums to himself completely oblivious to my presence. He placed the slab of beef on the pan, he hurries to the fridge to grab a few more ingredients. I look to my stove and notice the heat is maxed out, I rush to lower the heat to medium. England took his sweet time chopping food and prepping. He never bothered to check the stove. I took the spatula and supervised the food like France had taught me when I was younger. I place the spatula down once England finished his prep work. He goes to tend to the meat with a hum of satisfaction.

_Does he always leave his food unattended?_

England seemed like he was finishing up, I left the kitchen cautiously looking back. I just moved aside and America rushed past me to England.

"BRITAIN!" He yells.

"Oh? Back already?" He smiles at the American. The fire alarm goes off. "Oh dear..." He mumbles. America shoves the British man aside to turn off the stove and take the pan off the stove. "Well, excuse you." He scowls.

"Britain, didn't Canada say not to cook in his house?" The American rubs his own face with irritation.

"Y E S. I _DID_." I groan in irritation at the thought.

"It's already time for supper, it's Canada's fault for not showing up."

"HEY!" I glare at England.

"You don't know that!!" America snaps at England. "Ugh." He tosses the pan aside onto the counter before heading into the living room.

(Y/N) walks up to England.

"Britain?"

"Hm?"

"Is something burning?"

"No?" After a moment, "BOLLOCKS!". He opens the oven, there it was, his scones were burning in my kitchen.

"What?! Britain this is why I told you not to cook in my house!" I yell with hysteria. (Y/N) quickly grabs a towel then picks up the pot and drops it on the counter. She hurries to douse her hand in cold water. It's easy to have cold water from the tap because the coldness from outside tends to affect the pipes.

"What happened?" America pops in the kitchen. "HEY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT FIRE!!"

At the dining table, I stood by them. They completely forgot I existed or maybe they don't see a point to serve something they can't see. I feel bad for (Y/N), her hand is covered in a towel packed with ice. I just watch them eat food without me. (Y/N) looks to the window, I checked too in case. It's dark out. I guess she feels upset that she can't just enjoy her own life. Or maybe she wonders if I'm going to pop around outside to save the day. I wish that was the case.

"Britain," She says. I pay attention to the conversation. He looks up from his food but then he looks to the man next to me.

"America, have some manners!"

"Wha?" He responds.

"Meaning don't talk with your mouth full." I mutter to him.

"Elbows down." England orders sternly. I raise my eyebrows.

"Not what I expected..." I say under my breath.

"Sorry dear." England looks to (Y/N). "Please continue."

"Iggy, fake smiles look bad on you." I said mindlessly.

"Uh," She keeps a silent for a moment.

"See?" I comment.

"shouldn't you have put down a plate of food for Canada too?"

"What-" I straighten out, "but you can't see me, right?" I question loudly.

"Pardon? He's not here is he?" England asks.

"Well, you said he's here. So we probably just can't see him. Doesn't mean he's locked out of his own house." I look between England and (Y/N). Am I dreaming? Someone is actually going to acknowledge the invisible?

"Ah. Fair point." He rises from his seat and heads to the kitchen.

"Pfft- You think Canada would actually eat it??" I look to America slumped forward over his food.

"I would." I state, "maybe not the whole thing..." I admit.

"Even if he doesn't, you guys should at least consider his presence." I'm astonished by (Y/N)'s consideration. Usually, people would eat my food if they can't see me. America got closer.

"Dude, you're totally going to torture Canada with Britain's cooking when we do see him."

"W-what?!" I instantly stammer.

"America! Manners." England returns with a plate of food. America leans back into his chair and stuffs more food into his face. After England sets down the plate, America gets up and leaves.

Staring at the food, my mind races with thoughts. _I just can't believe they'd actually do this. Usually, they'd just raid my house and leave. Then pretend they had nothing to do with it._ I sat down in front of my food. My heart swells at the thought of eating together even if they aren't paying attention as before. I wipe the heat that escaped my eyes, sniffling, I lift the fork and began eating. It's surprisingly good enough.

"Excuse me." (Y/N) left to the kitchen. It doesn't matter anymore, I haven't felt this hungry for a long time. After that, I set the fork down and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you guys..." I mutter before wiping my eyes and rising from my seat. 

"Hey, America?" She goes to him.

"Hm?"

"Did you eat any more of his cooking?"

"What? No way! I was playing the whole time!"

"Oh. Well, his plate is empty."

"NO WAY!" America scrambles to his feet to look over. England looks behind himself to see what America is focused on. When he sees the empty plate, he's astonished. "Dude! He _actually_ ate it!"

"What do you mean, 'actually'???!" The Brit snaps at him.

"That," (Y/N) took a brief pause, "Canada is actually here. And actually ate it." I smiled more than anything before.

"Yup." I said, "It tasted better with company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEELS WHILE WRITING THIS!!
> 
> I cried...


	3. Communicating With Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America thinks Canada is dead.
> 
> England doesn't think so.
> 
> It's time to prove it.

"Canada's a ghost!!" America exclaims.

"Pardon?" England raises a brow at him.

"Come on! We can't see him, but he can text and make food disappear!"

"Either that, or he's a magician." You mutter under your breath.

"Indeed, but it doesn't mean he's dead." Britain sighs with a sense of disappointment. "I'd be able to see him if he were deceased."

"Noo!" America dragged out his word to exaggerate his point. "Britain, you can't see him at all, and (Y/N) can't see him either all because he isn't alive! All the dots are connecting!"

The night went from saying, Canada is missing to he's dead. Now you're sitting on the carpet by the coffee table with America, England and Kumajirou. The only difference is that America decided to bring his ghost hunting tools and a ouija board as well. Things are getting out of hand...

"Look, I'll prove to you that he's a ghost!" He eagerly places down the Ouija board on the coffee table. Something about Ouija boards are unsettling.

"America." You look to him and he meets your gaze. "We should leave the Ouija board as a last resort."

"Whyyy??"

"Hey, first of all, there's a saying that people who use the boards will open portals and it won't close even if we tried."

"What's why we got good ol' Britty here!"

"Don't call me that!" He snaps at America.

"America, if you're wrong, Canada's house will be cursed with plenty of ghosts that'll disturb him physically and mentally." Upon hearing this, America pouts and puts away the Ouija board.

"Okay... but as a last resort." His sour tone induces guilt.

"Sure." Then America puts down his other ghost gadgets.

"Alright! Here's an EMF reader!" He proudly announces it in his hand.

"A what?"

"It's a thingy that reads Electro Magnetic Fields~! If Canada is around then it'll fully light up!" He turns it on and only one light is lit. "Canada! Caanadaaa!" America starts chanting.

"What are you doing...?"

"I saw it in a ghost hunting show! If you call the dead by their name, they'll be summoned!"

"Canada is probably not a ghost..." You mumble.

"Of course not." England saltily adds. America turns on a box with an antenna and it has a digital label on it.

"This here is my trusty ghost box! Canada can manipulate the frequencies to give us messages!"

"America, I don't understand your gadgets." You stare at the box producing static sounds.

"You don't have to!" His grin made the situation seem like a joke. "Canada! Give us a sign!"

Within the silence, nothing happened.

"Canada! Canada! Canada!" He continues to chant as you sat there quietly and England crosses his arms. Nothing else happened with America's tools.

"Since your method didn't work, let's try something else." You said.

"OUIJA BOARD??!"

"No."

"Aw." America slumps his head. You took a piece of paper and two pens that were lying around. You made two big, simple lines that made a plus sign to fill the whole paper. In each square that was divided by the lines, you wrote, "yes" then the same word diagonal from it. You repeated it for, "No" on the remaining boxes.

"What is this?" England inquires.

"Something people at school were doing." You aligned the pen with one of the lines that created the plus sign. Then you balance the other pen on it but it was aligned with the other line. Now both your pens are aligned in the center of the paper with the perpendicular lines.

"Cool!" America said right before blowing air at the balancing pens.

"Hey, stop it." You replaced the fallen pen and balanced it once more. "So, you just ask a question and Canada will push the pen to 'yes' or 'no'."

"Oh! Okay!" America exclaims, "Hey Canada! Push the pens dawg!"

"That's not a question you-" England gets interrupted by the pens dropping. "Oh."

"HAH! CANADA! YOU'RE DOING GREAT MAN!" America got up and starts moving around, shaking his arms, expressing his victory and excitement.

"Okay." You put the pen back. "Canada, are you here?" The pen gently twirled and points to "yes" before toppling over. Each time the pen fell, you balanced the pen again.

"Canada," England says, "Are you a ghost?" Nothing happened. "Hm?"

"Maybe Canada isn't sure." You nod while keeping an optimistic tone.

"Oh. Well, Canada. Do you like America?" The British man asks instead.

The pen falls to "yes".

"What? Are you just saying that? Surely that's false!" He stammers in disbelief as America cheers happily in the background from the favouritism. England looked bummed out.

"Canada," You started, "do you like Britain too?"

The pen falls to "yes".

"Hey, are you sure it ain't rigged?" America asks.

"We can ask a question we know is 'no'." You said while putting the pen back.

"Oh! OH!" America eagerly sat at the table. "Canada! Is Iggy allowed to cook in your house?"

The pen falls to "no"

"Hah!" America points at England. "I TOLLLLDDDD YOU!" The other blonde crosses his arms and scoffs.

"You're lucky I was even making food for you two." Britain mutters with a tint of hostility.

A few confirmation questions followed because America and England were bickering. Canada seemed to be fine with it since he kept pushing the pen.

"Dudes! Now that we know that Canada's a ghost!" America slams the Ouija board onto the table. The pens knocked over. "We can summon him!"

"America, why do you think he's a ghost?"

"Come on! You can't see him, Brit-man can't either so he's totally a ghost!"

"Illogical." England sputters.

"Guysss come onnn!"

"There are other ways..." You mumble.

"Like what?!"

"Automatic writing!" You mention. They both look at you with a question on their mind. You proceed, "A friend told me the concept, basically a medium or someone holds a pen and the ghost guides your hand to write what they want."

"Oh! That's a clever method." England is impressed and rose his eyebrows. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"You can try it now man!" America shoves a pen into England's hand.

"Wh-" He grips the pen in his hand, feeling uncertain with the whole ordeal. He hesitantly sets the tip of the pen onto the blank paper. Without warning, his hand rocks back and forth, scribbling letters. "What in blazes-" England tried to lift his hand then realizes he can't escape Canada's grasp on the pen.

" _I miss you all so much. Even if you can't see me, I'm so glad you all came over too. I'm so sorry to (Y/N) if I made her upset because I can't be seen, I only wanted to invite France over but when I heard America was available I couldn't help but try to get myself on his schedule before he hangs out with someone else. It's been really lonely not to be seen by anyone these days, Kumaegro is able to see me but can't remember me at all!_ "

England lifts his pen then resumes writing below the text.

" _Thank you for the meal Britain, it tasted better when you all were around. I'm not kidding, America. But Iggy you are banned from the kitchen, I watched over the pan and you didn't look over once. (Y/N) got hurt and I can't forgive myself if anyone else gets hurt in my kitchen_ "

"AHAHA!" America cackles when he reads it. "You got banned for your cooking!"

"Shut it!" England scowls. He stops writing even if the tip of the pen pressed on the paper.

"Wait- Canada, I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset that people can't see you." You explained. "None of this is your fault either!" England starts writing.

" _I was being dumb. I didn't text America and England when I should've. I got so excited when (Y/N)_ " England crosses out her name, he feels puzzled. " _-when you all tried to talk to me and find me. I like spending time with you guys even if I'm invisible to you all it's a surreal experience._ " England stops writing, hovers the pen to the lower part of the paper. " _I also hugged (Y/N) earlier but she didn't notice._ "

"What? I'm sorry, I guess I was too focused..." It seems outrageous since you can't confirm it.

When we all felt at ease from this communication, we leaned back with relief.

"Hey, Brit-man?" He looks over to America. "Can you use your magic on Canada? Maybe a spell to make him reappear?"

"Are you kidding? I'd have done this a long time ago if I could."

"Yeah? Then why does that one guy in that Potter movie use his wand to reveal themselves."

"That's a fiction!"

"You have a wand too!"

"It's not the same!!"

"Is so!" England huffs at America's disagreement and rises from his seat.

"Fine! I'll show you what magic can do!"

"What? No." You said. "What if Canada is against this?"

"Why would he be against being visible?" America reasons as you held the pen and placed it on the paper.

"Canada, are you alright with this?" You ask.

" _I don't like magic but it's worth a try._ "

"Hah! See? Come on Iggy! Let's do it!"

"Ugh." The British man sighs deeply as he prepares the space for his ritual.

The room is dim, Kumajirou is hugging your side as he watches it all unfold. Only candles illuminate the darkness, aligned around the circle ritual that England is performing. America is mixed between excited and nervous. England is standing outside the circle and commanded Canada to stand in the center of the circle. We wait for a few seconds and then England starts chanting some ominous words that you didn't bother to try understanding. He lifts his hands in the air gesturing in Canada's general direction.

"I command the gods and goddesses to reveal this being upon us!" He yells, holding his posture. We waited for a sign, maybe for Canada to suddenly glitch into existence. We are met with an awkward silence. "Reveal Canada's true form!" England tries instead. Nothing else happened.

You covered your smile from the mere thought of Canada's "true form". It'd be humorous if he was really a pancake monster. Or maybe a polar bear and Kumajirou was the human all along. Or maybe Canada turns into a mean hockey player that could easily get offended. It's a strange contrast to imagine Canada suddenly intimidating.

"Dude, are you sure you're doing it right?" America crosses his arms.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't joke about this!"

Since the ritual clearly didn't work, we returned to the writing method. America held the pen.

"Yo! Canada, do you feel any different?" He smiles as he waits. His expression loosens when nothing happened. "Uh, Cana-bro?" He looks around as if his brother would suddenly be there.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"Canada isn't writing."

"Let me try." You held the pen and asked the same question. But the pen never forced its way around as before. "huh."

"Brit-man! Come here and try the writing thing!" England comes over with a roll of his eyes and attempts it but Canada never wrote anything.

"Oh dear..." He mumbles.

"Dude! What did you do to Canada?!!"

"I- I don't know! Don't blame me! This was all your idea!" England defends himself.

Panic starts to seep in when you all try to figure out what happened to Canada.

It's been about an hour and America threw a lot of furniture around in frustration, you took cover upstairs with England. Any shouting at America's behaviour triggers him to throw something at you guys. It was best to let him vent. England laid on the ground and faced away from you.

"Are you okay?" You inquired in a hushed tone so that America couldn't hear you during his sudden silence.

"Quite alright." He mumbles, "Please leave me be for now." You back off to check on America. America was sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall with his palm pressed into his eye socket while the other held his glasses. You purposely made noise when approaching him by briefly sweeping your foot on the floor and making heavier steps. He looks up at you before curling up in the corner. His breath shudders while he sulks. America is distraught from the idea of his brother not being around anymore. You kneel down in front of him.

You get startled from the sudden contact by your arm. You jerk your head to see your arm. Kumajirou's paw was on top of it. Looking to the bear, he asks,

"Is owner gone?" America sniffles deeply.

"No." You said. "He's just having a tough time communicating with us." You flashed your best smile to the apathetic bear.

"Hm..." Kumajirou rubs his head with his fuzzy paw. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." You really aren't sure what happened but this isn't the time to make things worse.

"Hugs!" Kumajirou raises his paws up and lands it onto your shoulders.

"Yeah, hugs!" You replied with a chuckle as you hugged Kumajirou. Kumajirou is so soft and fuzzy, no wonder Canada always hugs him. You look over to America whose nose is less stuffy than before. "America," He raises his head to you. "Come join our hug party." He lowers his head in a depressed manner. You tried to get closer but the bear was so heavy. "Come here!" You urge, "Kuma is heavy, hug us!" America looks over to you two. After a few moments of silence, he crawled over and squash you both with a big hug. "There we go" You nuzzle into everyone.

You three were in a nice silent embrace for a long time till you heard England treading down the stairs.

"Britain come here!" You call out. He begrudgingly heads over to you standing before him.

"Yes?" He mutters feeling out of it. You glomp him and pat his back. He weakly attempts to push you away.

"It's alright, you tried your best." Those words were enough for him to melt into your hug and break down.

"I'm so sorry for everything!" He groans through his tears. "I-"

"Shh." You pat his back. _Everyone's just panicking. Canada could be alive, we don't know yet._ You reminded yourself.

More time passed till you all calmed down. No one spoke up at all, and they probably won't for another hour.

"I have a crazy idea." You said. In all honesty, it freaked you out that you'd consider this at all.

"What?" They look to you.

"You don't actually know if the spell worked or not," You continue calmly, "we could try to test it."

"Are you out of your mind?" America's serious tone was kind of freaky, so foreign from his voice.

"The things you do for a friend." You mumble.

"With all due respect, (Y/N)" Britain says. "but how do you expect us to test it?"

"I'll test it."

"You're an absolute loon." The British blonde says. "You don't even know what happened to Canada."

"Neither do you."

"Dude, he probably is a ghost right now. For real now!" America retorts. "We don't want you to be like that too!" He grips his own hair.

"Guys, if that's the case," You tried to reason carefully. "Canada might be really scared on the other side. Maybe even lonely. You saw his note, he was so happy with us being with him." They thought about it for a bit. "I don't mind if that happens to me, I'd rather find Canada like I said I would instead of wait around." America shoots up from his seat, it grabs both yours and England's attention.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU WANT TO DIE TO THEN DO IT!" America runs off upstairs. Those words made you rethink your decision.

"You sure you want to go along with this? We could find another way." England asks. This decision suddenly tore your confidence. With a sheepish smile, you replied,

"I get to get out of work!" This positive attitude was met with Britain gently shaking his head.

"No, darling." England brings you closer for a hug. "Sacrificing yourself is not the way to go."

"What should we do then? We can't leave Canada completely invisible."

"I understand that. Right now we need to reconsider our tactic. America wouldn't be so happy with this decision either."

"I'll be fine, I just want to find Canada as quickly as possible before something bad happens to him."

"Hm." England stays silent.

It took more persuasion until finally, he gets up and goes to the ritual circle. All the while, you reflect on what happened. America and England were stressed out enough that they broke down. _Imagine being Canada in a new world without anyone to comfort him. He could be crying right now, longing for that touch everyone had for comfort while he had a general overview of it._ You Thought about it and it feels like your heart was getting pierced by a blade. It's an uncomfortable feeling.

Stand in the middle of the ritual circle you wait patiently. England chants his nonsense with his book in hand.

"Gods and goddesses, reveal this being upon us!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" America stomped down the stairs. You looked to him, then the room turned dark. You're able to see everyone but the room is mystically blue. It was like having night vision but blue-tinted instead of green. "YOU JUST- KILLED HER!" America shouts after he looks to you then England.

_Did it work? Am I actually dead?_ You look down on yourself, looking just as blue as America, England, Kumajirou and the whole room before you. _Am I colourblind now?_

"What-" England stammers, "but she's right th-" he gets shoved by America. "Hey! Watch it! (Y/N) is fine! She is still there!" He gestures to you.

"She isn't, you lying dumbass!" America snaps his head to England.

_Whoa, I'm actually a ghost._ You thought. Just then, a tingle brushed over your shoulder. You look over,

"Canada?" You ask, but it was a contorted figure with sharp teeth that belongs in a cartoon. Their hair stuck out in plenty of directions and their pure, black eyes glistened to you. You freaked out and backed away. It tightened its grip onto your shoulder that it felt like it's stabbing nails inside it.

"(Y/N)!" England shoves America aside and shoots a magic projectile at the creature's chest. The creature let out a piercing shriek, howling in pain. Your feet brought you upstairs and you rushed as quickly as you could. You got to the top of the stairs.

"CANADA!" You shouted.

"(Y/N)??!" He couldn't believe his eyes, he stared at you approaching him. The thuds that trail behind you alerted your mind of the creature from before. Canada widen his own eyes and ushered you closer. When you reached Canada, he dove into the storage room with you in his arms.


	4. My Perspective (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clumped text is unnecessary information from the previous chapter. (Paragraphs don't count)
> 
> The spaced-out text is the newer information.

"Canada's a ghost!!" America exclaims.

"I- w-what?" I stutter a bit.

"Pardon?" England raises a brow at him.

"Come on! We can't see him, but he can text and make food disappear!"

"Because I'm not dead. I have a physical mouth." A deep sigh escapes me.

"Indeed, but it doesn't mean he's dead." Britain sighs with a sense of disappointment. "I'd be able to see him if he were deceased."

"Noo!" America dragged out his word to exaggerate his point. "Britain, you can't see him at all, and (Y/N) can't see him either all because he isn't alive! All the dots are connecting!"

"America, that makes no sense at all." I spoke to him as if he could hear me, even if he can't.

America decided to bring his ghost hunting tools and a ouija board as well.

"Look, I'll prove to you that he's a ghost!" He eagerly places down the Ouija board on the coffee table.

"NO! No magic at my place! Not after what happened last time!!" Last time magic was used at my place, was when England tried to enhance the flavour of his food to my liking because he felt offended that I coated maple syrup over everything he makes to make it more bearable to eat. The magic actually caused the food to go so bad that I entered a coma state for a month. When I woke up, everything was hurting from my head, fingertips to my feet. Moving at all always shot amplified the amount of pain I felt. My organs in my chest felt like it was scratching the flesh beyond my ribs as if it wanted to escape my horrible life.

"America." (Y/N) and America look at each other. "We should leave the Ouija board as a last resort."

"Whyyy??"

"Thank you (Y/N)." I mutter to myself.

"Hey, first of all, there's a saying that people who use the boards will open portals and it won't close even if we tried." She says.

"What's why we got good ol' Britty here!"

"Don't call me that!" He snaps at America.

"America, if you're wrong, Canada's house will be cursed with plenty of ghosts that'll disturb him physically and mentally." Upon hearing this, America pouts and puts away the Ouija board.

A wave of relief floods my chest. _Yes. We don't need any more magic._

"Okay... but as a last resort." His sour tone induces guilt.

"Sure." She said. Then America puts his other ghost gadgets in front.

"Alright! Here's an EMF reader!" He proudly announces it in his hand.

"A what?"

"It's a thingy that reads Electro Magnetic Fields~! If Canada is around then it'll fully light up!" He turns it on and only one light is lit. "Canada! Caanadaaa!" America starts chanting.

"I'm right here." I stood next to America who holds the EMF. "See? I'm not a ghost."

"What are you doing...?" She asks.

"I saw it in a ghost hunting show! If you call the dead by their name, they'll be summoned!"

"Canada is probably not a ghost..." She mumbled.

"Of course not." England saltily adds. America turns on a box with an antenna and it has a digital label on it.

"This here is my trusty ghost box! Canada can manipulate the frequencies to give us messages!"

"America, I don't understand your gadgets." You stare at the box producing static sounds.

"Me neither. How do you expect me to control sounds?" I ask without expecting anything.

"You don't have to!" His grin made the situation seem like a joke. "Canada! Give us a sign!"

I flick America's cheek with my finger but he doesn't feel it. I don't have any other ideas I could do.

"Canada! Canada! Canada!" He continues to chant as she sat there quietly and England crosses his arms. America brought out his other tools but I have no idea how I could interact with them. I touch some of them but it still doesn't give any evidence.

"Since your method didn't work, let's try something else." She says to him.

"OUIJA BOARD??!"

"No."

"Aw." America slumps his head. She picks up a paper and starts making four boxes by crossing two lines together. Writing "yes" and "no" into opposing sides.

"What is this?" England inquires.

"Something people at school were doing." She balances the two pens over the two lines.

"Cool!" America said right before blowing air at the balancing pens.

"Hey, stop it." She replaced the fallen pen and balanced it once more. "So, you just ask a question and Canada will push the pen to 'yes' or 'no'."

"Oh! Okay!" America exclaims, "Hey Canada! Push the pens dawg!"

"Okay then." I brought my index finger to touch the pen.

"That's not a question you-" England gets interrupted by the pens dropping. "Oh."

"HAH! CANADA! YOU'RE DOING GREAT MAN!" America got up to do his personal dance when he gets all worked up.

"Okay." She put the pen back. "Canada, are you here?" The pen gently twirled and points to "yes" before toppling over.

"Canada," England says, "Are you a ghost?"

"Of course not-..." I pause in contemplation. "Wait... I might be..." I rub my head. "The last time anyone's ever seen me was about a month ago after I left England's mansion... The fact that (Y/N) hasn't seen me during that period up to now might-... Oh... "

"Hm?" England notices my lack of response.

"Oh! Sorry!" I get ready to move the pen.

"Maybe Canada isn't sure." She nods while keeping an optimistic tone.

"How does she even know...?" I mutter.

"Oh. Well, Canada. Do you like America?" The British man asks instead.

"That's easy!" I push the pen to "yes". "He may be loud but he's overall nice!"

"What? Are you just saying that? Surely that's false!" He stammers in disbelief as America cheers happily in the background from the favouritism. England looked bummed out.

"Canada," She asks, "do you like Britain too?"

"Of course!" I push the pen. "I'm just happy to have them as my friends!" I said to myself.

"Hey, are you sure it ain't rigged?" America asks.

"We can ask a question we know is 'no'." She said while putting the pen back.

"Oh! OH!" America eagerly sat at the table. "Canada! Is Iggy allowed to cook in your house?"

I push the pen to "no". I have a burning hatred for England's apathy in the kitchen.

"Hah!" America points at England. "I TOLLLLDDDD YOU!" The other blonde crosses his arms and scoffs.

"You're lucky I was even making food for you two." Britain mutters with a tint of hostility.

"Hah! Canada! Tell me. I'm better than England aren't I?"

"Well... I guess it's technically true." I confirm.

"Ahahaha! I'm better than England~!"

"Hmpf!" England huffs.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble.

"Is it true that America is a loud ass, dim-wit?!" England snaps loudly. With a sigh, I point the truth.

"What??!! Cana-bro, you don't mean that!!"

"I'm afraid it's all true bucko!" England's ego swells with triumph.

They continue to ask me these questions for a while. I feel more relieved when they calm down.

"Dudes! Now that we know that Canada's a ghost!" America slams the Ouija board onto the table. The pens knocked over. "We can summon him!"

"Please don't." I softly plead.

"America, why do you think he's a ghost?"

"Come on! You can't see him, Brit-man can't either so he's totally a ghost!"

"Illogical." England sputters.

"Guysss come onnn!"

"There are other ways..." She says.

"Like what?!" I look over to her like the other guys.

"Automatic writing!"

"What?" I tilt my head as if the information would pour into my mind. My eyebrows press together to contribute to my confusion.

"A friend told me the concept, basically a medium or someone holds a pen and the ghost guides your hand to write what they want." She continued.

"Sounds fun." I smile at the idea.

"Oh! That's a clever method." England is impressed and rose his eyebrows. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"You can try it now man!" America shoves a pen into England's hand.

"Wh-" He grips the pen in his hand, feeling uncertain with the whole ordeal. He hesitantly sets the tip of the pen onto the blank paper.

I wrapped my hand over his and try to carefully write what I've been dying to write.

"What in blazes-" England tried to lift his hand but I clung to it, knowing this is one of the only ways to be known. I poured all my thoughts and feelings from the surface onto his paper, including England's cooking.

"AHAHA!" America cackles when he reads it. "You got banned for your cooking!"

"Shut it!" England scowls.

I release England's hand, it felt nice to write down how it feels.

"Wait- Canada, I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset that people can't see you." (Y/N) explained. "None of this is your fault either!"

"Oh..." I calmly guide England's hand to write more. All about the stupid things I did, what it was like and the fact that I hugged (Y/N). I quickly let go of England. "WAIT! WHY DID I WRITE THAT?!" I feel the surge of panic flooding my systems. "Noooo I'm so sorry!!" I bury my face into my palms to hide any shame.

"What? I'm sorry, I guess I was too focused..." She says after reading my genuinely and embarrassing letter to them all.

After a while, we let the silence take us. I can see them relaxing further.

"Hey, Brit-man?" He looks over to America. "Can you use your magic on Canada? Maybe a spell to make him reappear?"

"Are you kidding? I'd have done this a long time ago if I could."

"Yeah? Then why does that one guy in that Potter movie use his wand to reveal themselves."

"That's a fiction!"

"You have a wand too!"

"It's not the same!!"

"Is so!" England huffs at America's disagreement and rises from his seat.

"Fine! I'll show you what magic can do!"

"What? No." (Y/N) speaks up. "What if Canada is against this?"

"Why would he be against being visible?" America reasons as she held the pen and placed it on the paper.

"I-... I don't want to be invisible..." I whisper. _No matter how badly you hate magic._ My thoughts worked against me, _You can't deny it won't bring you back._

"Canada, are you alright with this?" (Y/N) inquires. My hands are shaky, I carefully guide her hand.

" _I don't like magic but it's worth a try._ "

"Hah! See? Come on Iggy! Let's do it!"

"Ugh." The British man sighs deeply as he prepares the space for his ritual.

Britain made his ritual and my living room's creepy. He told me to stand in the middle of the circle. America is bouncing around in one spot. _Does he actually want to see me??_ I thought. England chants incomprehensible words, it freaks me out a bit. The circle glows brighter and rises into a wall trapping me in the circle. He lifts his hands in the air gesturing in my general direction.

"I command the gods and goddesses to reveal this being upon us!" He shouts with his arms extended. I look around for any type of sign. Then a goop substance grew from the ground and shoots a tendril to me. I hastily move out of the way. My foot exits the circle to leave.

"Reveal Canada's true form!" England continued. I exit the circle completely and glance at them and then the goop. The goop grows into a creature taller than myself and might even be taller than Russia!

"Dude, are you sure you're doing it right?" America crosses his arms.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't joke about this!"

The dark creature lunges for me, I head upstairs in a rush to avoid the thing. I hid in the closest room I could reach. 

I could hear the receding thuds as the creature hurries by my door. After a few moments of complete silence, I tiptoe to the living room. Hopefully, they could see me in the light. I only got downstairs to see America throw a chair at England. England and (Y/N) rush over to the stairs and hid from America's tantrum. I quickly went over to America.

"America! Calm down!" I yell as loud as possible. Like magic, America stops everything he did. He backs up to the wall and crumbles into a sobbing mess. "America..." I approach him and pat him gently. "It's alright. Everything's okay." I hugged him as best as I could.

"Can't believe him." America utters between sobs.

"Who?" I softly ask as I rake my fingers through his hair as soothingly as possible.

"Canada... Please still be alive..." America removes his own glasses and presses his gloved palm into his eyesocket.

"Everything's okay." America slides his back on the wall, then scoots to the corner to be propped up. I tried my best to comfort him. I hear something behind me, I desperately hoped it was (Y/N) and not that monster from earlier. I whip my head around, expecting the worse. It was only (Y/N). I exhale my breath, not realizing it was held.

Kumajirou approaches (Y/N).

Kumajirou's paw was on top of her arm. She looks to the bear, he asks,

"Is owner gone?" America sniffles deeply.

"No." She replies. "He's just having a tough time communicating with us."

"Guys? I'm right here..." I call out with a shred of hope.

"Hm..." Kumajirou rubs his head with his fuzzy paw. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hugs!" Kumajirou raises his paws up and lands it onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, hugs!" She chuckles then hugged Kumajirou. "America," He raises his head. "Come join our hug party." He lowers his head in a depressed manner. "Come here!" She repeated, "Kuma is heavy, hug us!" America looks over. After a few moments, he crawled over with a big hug. "There we go"

"I'm glad they're getting along..." A warmth enveloping me from the scene before me.

A loud screech was heard across the house. I rose up quickly and felt petrified from the idea of something bad was around. Images of that creature from earlier flood my mind. Carefully, I tip toe to the stairs. England passes by me.

"Iggy?" I look back, attempting to get his attention. He kept walking forward.

"Britain come here!" (Y/N) says eagerly. Something black and fluttering fell to the ground. It was the creature from before. I rush upstairs once again into the storage room.

There was only silence. I open the door and check the halls. Waiting for me was the creature. It leaps for my room, I slam the door but the creature forces its dark claws through the gap. They looked like sharp syringe needles, wheedling its way through.

"PLEASE STOP IT!!" I shriek.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU WANT TO DIE TO THEN DO IT!" America shouts. The resistance against the door falters then disappears.

"Wait! Please don't hurt America!" I open the door to see both the dark monster and America are not in sight.

I waited in the storage room expecting anything at some point. The whole night has been stressful. I need a break. I just want to snuggle up with (Y/N), America and England. I want them to assure me, pamper me a bit.

"(Y/N)!" I heard. I shot up from my spot and peer outside the room. I rub my eyes quickly. Waiting for something-

A piercing shriek filled the house, it was louder than ever. I covered my ear, my head shuddering to the sounds and vibrations. My gaze drifted to the stairs. (Y/N) was at the top.

"CANADA!" She yells.

"(Y/N)??!" _She- Could she see me?!?_ I was too shocked too move. She came closer. I heard the rampant thudding behind her. I pieced the puzzle, the monster is coming up. I loop my arm around her and dove for the storage room. I lock the door behind us. 


End file.
